Soviet Union
The Soviet Union, officially the "Union of Soviet Socialist Republics", is a country in Eastern Europe that was founded during the Great War after Vladimir Lenin inspired the proletariat to rise up against the bourgeois and free Russia from a future capitalist society. Soviet Political System When the Entente entered the Civil War in 1920, the Bolsheviks were forced to change their political system to include aspects of a liberal democracy. The Soviet Republics: The Soviet republics are the countries that make up the Third Internationale, members of the Union include Russia, Romania, Tannu Tuva, Mongolia and Ukraine. All the members of the Internationale send 3 elected delegates that debated their international law that will affect the members and their stance on worldwide events. Sovnarkom: The Sovnarkom is the supreme Authority of the Soviet Union, the leader of the Sovnarkom is elected by the Constituent Assembly, made up of ministers that are in control of the various departments including Foreign Affairs, Labour, Factories ect. They can vote to veto legislation and their signatures gives authority to legislation. The first leader was Lenin due to his initial appointment as leader, after his death, Leon Trotsky was elected as the current leader of the Sovnarkom due to his leadership against the whites during the Civil War. Constituent Assembly: The Constituent Assembly is the elected representation of the people of the Soviet Union, each seat is made up of about 500,000 constituents who vote for their members, the members of the Assembly are there to legislate for the people and elect the chairman of the Sovnarkom. As of 1936 the socialist revolutionaries are the majority party in the assembly with a coalition formed with the bolsheviks, the current leader of the assembly is Viktor Chernov. Local administration: local administration dictates local area problems and disputes, this includes local courts and land distribution. Along with this the Red Army was renamed the “People’s Proletariat Army” The Russian Civil War In 1917 the bolshevik movement began in Russia after Vladamir Lenin arrived in St. Petersburg, this led to the creation of the Russian SFSR, by the time of the end of the first great war the early USSR had made a hard push into Germany, after the Kaiser died in may 1920 it was a rush to meet their western european comrades in the middle of Germany. This was a hard fought and bloody war that had led to the death of many Red soldiers and as Lenin had proclaimed near the end of the war “Too many reds, not nearly enough whites”. Due to the Soviets help in Germany Entente intervention in Russia was non existent in total roughly 100 Japanese soldiers came to the aid of the White Russians this allowed Soviet Russia to focus it’s forces mainly in the west which is what primarrally allowed the Soviets to win the civil war and then push further into Germany. As the draining civil war and war against Germany was long the official end to the civil war was in 1923 but about 75% of the fighting forces were defeated throughout 1920 due to an insanely low amount of Entente forces in Russia. Soviet Union during the Great War The Soviet Union joined the Great War as a co-belligerent of the Entente in March 1918 after Germany refused to sign the treaty of Brest-Litovsk. After the Germans refused to sign the treaty Leon Trotsky worked close with Vladimir Lenin to attempt to reach a peace agreement with the rest of the Central Powers, they eventually made an agreement with the three other countries by promising war supplies if as a state they continued to exist after the Great War, this agreement was not held up. This left Germany fighting aimlessly by themselves against the Russians, now Trotsky was able to lead men into Romania and keep the defence ongoing against Germany. As Russia waited on the defensive more and more troops began mobilizing with over 2 million men joining to fight imperialist Germany. In the treaty of Budapest many of the same agreements were made with slight alterations, including an independent Finland, Livonia, Estonia and Ukraine. The one Russian stipulation of the treaty was the guaranteed independence of Romania with Russian administration, one of Trotsky’s ideas to spread Communism. With the now much smaller western front, the Russians could focus their power on the smaller area, the proletariat with a now broken promise of peace because of the German imperialist view had not only risen up in the name of bolshevism but in the name of peace, a catchphrase of the war would be attributed to now convicted traitor Joseph Stalin as: “A man for bread is a man for the end of war”. In May 1918 Joseph Stalin was sent to Ukraine to attempt to pursue ‘alternative’ methods for obtaining supplies and was later awarded a spot as a military commander on the eastern front to push white army back and then push further into Germany. While Joseph had proved himself greatly in a time of need, the true military hero of the revolution was Leon Trotsky who led attacks that successfully pushed back the white army swiftly in the west of Russia much more effectively than Stalin which had put Trotsky in a much better position in the eyes of the people after the war and in the eyes of Vladimir Lenin. Ottoman Civil War When the USSR announced that Leon Trotsky would be visiting the Empire, revolution broke out. Trotsky wrote back to Lenin saying that the Ottoman civil war would be the first of many where communism would be spread outside of Russia. Trotsky would lead Russian and Romanian troops into the Ottoman Civil war, the Soviet battle results were devastating for their enemies, the let down of the war was the Turkish Nationalist Army they were the majority force and refused to allow Trotsky, who at this point of time was considered a master strategist, to review Turkish battle plans. Post War USSR In 1924, then leader of the Soviet Union, Vladimir Lenin passed away after several months of poor health, Joseph Stalin and Leon Trotsky both vied for power and not long after Trotsky was the dominant power after Lenin's death, Stalin was driven out of the country by Trotsky's supporters soon after.